A Downpour and Then More
by slythadri
Summary: EWE, OOC. Hermione Granger is back for her 8th year at Hogwarts. She is so used to being alone that she doesn't realize how lonely she is. Until someone else bumps into her lonely space, and then there were two. Rated M for future chapters, language and lemons. Dramione with a side of Nevinny and Hansy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this chapter was written as a one-shot for the Houses Competition, but I couldn't leave it at that, so I left it both as a one-shot to follow the competition rules and also use it as the first chapter for a new short, multi-chapter story. Enjoy!

xxxxxx

The rain came down suddenly, a torrential downpour like only the Scotland skies can produce. Hermione Granger was at the owlery sending a message to her parents when water poured from above like a biblical storm. She didn't have an umbrella and even though she could produce an umbrella-type charm or transfigure one from some random object, the strength of the storm would have made it impossible to make it to the castle without getting soaked anyway. She decided to put her magic to better use; cleaned up an area of the tower, transfigured an old wooden box into an armchair, put a water repelling charm on one of the windows and then sat to watch the storm. She was in no hurry to go back to the castle anyway.

She was back at Hogwarts to finish her education after the war, but her two best friends were not. Her relationship with Ron didn't make it through the summer and she was happy they were able to simply go their separate ways before the fights got nasty. She had never been a social butterfly and the months on the run had made her even more reserved; she got used to the long intervals of silence in between crises. So, she sat on the armchair and hugged her knees, contented to just watch the rainfall. She had been there for only a couple of minutes when a snorted laugh alerted her that she was not alone.

"I should have thought of that instead of sitting on owl droppings like an idiot. I guess that's why they call you the most brilliant witch of this generation," said a slurred, low voice.

Hermione turned around to find a pretty disconcerting sight. Draco Malfoy was sitting on the floor of the owlery, his clothes dirty from the bird droppings, his hair in disarray, a flask in his hand. She got on guard and her hand instinctively found her wand, but then she saw that he didn't move. He simply stared. After holding his gaze for a few moments, she pointed her wand to accio another box and used it to extend the armchair into a loveseat.

"Here, Malfoy, have a seat. No need to be covered in poo."

He snorted another laugh.

"Well, considering that everyone treats me like I'm covered in manure these days, this is actually fitting," he said gesturing towards his soiled clothes.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was not planning on throwing Draco Malfoy a pity party.

"Stand up, Malfoy."

He scowled but obeyed. She cast a cleaning spell over him, then signaled towards the empty side of the loveseat.

"Now you can join the rest of the human race again," she said.

He laughed ironically.

"I think the human race would be happy to get rid of me altogether, Granger. But thanks, its mighty kind of you to offer me a clean place to seat," he said giving her a mocking bow and a hand flare, but then took the offered seat.

She shook her head and turned to watch the rain again. They sat in silence for a while. Draco broke the silence.

"Got any water, Granger?"

She laughed at the irony; there they were, watching a downpour, and the pureblood wizard who had relied on magic his whole life couldn't put two and two together to conjure an aquamenti. She waved her wand to transfigure his now empty flask into a goblet and filled it with water.

"Do you want to tell me why are you drunk inside the school grounds in the middle of the afternoon, Malfoy?"

He shrugged.

"Got nothing better to do. Nowhere else to be."

"Picking the owlery as your drinking spot makes it look like you are actually hiding."

He shrugged again.

"Maybe I am."

"From whom?"

"From everyone. From everything. Not all of us got to become Golden Girls or Golden Boys during the war. Some of us were the villains. The scum. So now I'm just getting comfortable in my new place, among the droppings," he said gesturing towards the floor around them.

Hermione felt her heart cringe. After the war, she and Harry had spoken during Draco's trial, explaining how he had more than once let them slip through the cracks, which had pretty much kept them alive. She thought they were even. Apparently, they were not. The wizarding world was in pieces, and some pieces were more shattered than others. The former Slytherin Prince had been a nasty classmate, but he was not evil. He had been a child soldier as much as herself, but at least she had volunteered. He had been coerced by means of terror and threat. Her protective instinct took over and she reached out and put her hand on his. He stiffened up and stared at the hands, baffled. Then his breath grew ragged and he broke up into sobs. His body wiggled, seemingly unable to hold his own weight, so she slowly pulled him down until his head was resting on her lap. He allowed it, crying uncontrollably. She waited patiently, running her fingers through his hair, tears of her own running down her face. After what felt to him like an eternity his sobs subsided and in between deep breaths he said

"You know, Granger, I would very much like to obliviate you right now, but if I do I will go to Azkaban."

She chuckled softly, still caressing his silky hair.

"Maybe I can just keep a secret. Have you thought about that?"


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the rain finally slowed down Draco and Hermione had been at the owlery for almost an hour. He had curled himself comfortably in the loveseat with his head on her lap and she simply stayed there, absently caressing his blond hair. They did not talk much, simply kept company until his stomach growled louder than the rain. Hermione chuckled

"I think we need to feed you."

He closed his eyes

"I don't want to go to the Great Hall looking like this. It's hard enough when I can put myself together and pretend I'm fine. I may have some chocolates in my dorm. Or not. I don't want to think right now."

She rolled her eyes and push him off her lap, making him protest

"Come on Granger, I'm comfy here. Just a bit longer, please?"

She retorted in a motherly tone

"You need some food, and I'm hungry too. Come on, I know a way to feed you discreetly. I have friends in the right places," she said, incapable to stop the ironic comment.

He begrudgingly let himself be dragged back to the castle. When they were close to the entrance she cast an unknown spell on him

"What was that?"

"Something I came up with. I call it a partial disillusionment charm. People will see me walking with someone but not be sure who it was, even if we walk right by their side. That way I won't look like a crazy person talking to myself, which would otherwise make it obvious that someone who is disillusioned is with me. It doesn't really make you invisible, it makes people uninterested in you."

He looked impressed.

"Wow, I should do that every day before leaving my room."

She gave him a sweet smile

"I think you can do better than that. Let's grab some food and we can talk a bit more."

He nodded, feeling immensely grateful. Only then he realized that she had been holding his hand all this time. He gave it a little squeeze and she smiled again. For some reason, his company was taking away her feelings of loneliness in a way that other people at school had not, even close enough friends like Ginny, Luna or Neville. Maybe their company reminded her too much of the war.

She guided him towards the kitchen corridor, where they stood in front of a painting of a fruit bowl. She tickled the pear and the painting allowed them entrance. Draco was mesmerized, inside there was a burst of activity but a couple of elves quickly noticed them.

"Good evening, young master and missus. What can Pimsy and Mimsy do for you?" said one of the elves while they bowed low.

"Good evening," answered Hermione. "May we eat here with you? It's been a rough day."

The elves bowed, smiling excitedly. They show them to a table and immediately started a flurry of movement around them. The elves were delighted to see their reaction to the attention and the food, and a festive atmosphere took over them. Pimsy even approached them with a mischievous smile and handed Draco a vial of hangover potion that the young man took with great relief. After a long, many courses dinner, and some lively conversation, the two students thanked the elves, said their goodbyes and walked out of the kitchens, still chatting and laughing. It was the most relaxed either of them had been in a very long time. When they went back to the main floor of the castle Draco's face fell. She turned to look at him, concerned

"What's wrong?"

He shrugged

"I guess the party is over. Time to go back to the dungeon. The physical one and the mental one," he said, rubbing his face with his hands in a very unusual gesture for the usually poised blonde.

Hermione thought for a minute. The truth was she was in no rush to go back either. But she didn't know what they needed at the moment. And then it hit her. The room of requirement. If it still worked, it would provide what was needed. She grabbed his hand and pulled

"Come with me."

He smiled wide and followed, both of them almost running. As soon as she took the staircase he knew where they were going and what she had in mind. They stood in front of the wall and both of them closed their eyes and asked for help. When the door appeared, and let them in, they were in awe. The place looked like a Moroccan lounge. Rugs, cushions, throws, and in one corner a pile of books. They both immediately sunk on the floor by the book pile and got to flip through the titles. Soon enough Hermione arranged a pile of big cushions and sat comfortably to read one of them.

"What do you have there, Granger?"

"One Thousand and One Nights. My mother used to read to me from it."

"What is it about?" he said, reclining his head on her lap

"What are you doing?" she said lifting a reproachful brow but not moving

"I thought you may want to read to me from it. You know, sharing is caring?" he said, feigning innocence.

He just wanted more of whatever it was he got from her earlier. The feeling of calm that filled him when they were at the owlery was something he had not have since he was twelve years old and went back home after his first year at Hogwarts and his mother sat with him reclined on her lap and listen to all his frustrations. The past two years had been a haze of horror and fear, then came the trials, the deep sense of shame and the unbearable regrets. And then, in a single afternoon, Hermione erased it all of it. Right now, he wanted to hold onto that feeling. No matter what the price was. For now, he would appeal to her bleeding heart, think about the consequences of his weakness later.

"Fine," she said, allowing the unusual situation to keep going on. The truth was she didn't want it to end either, and her physical need for comfort was so strong at the moment that it was able to push her overly active mind in the back burner. Because right now she didn't want to think. She didn't want to analyze why lying on these cushions with Draco Malfoy cuddled on her lap felt like a slice of heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione blinked, consciousness slowly arousing. For a minute, she couldn't place herself. Her head was resting on a very fluffy pillow, but she probably had fallen asleep sitting down, leaned on the cushions, and then slipped to where she was now. She tried to move but felt trapped under a weight. She looked down to see a head of platinum blonde hair using her lower abdomen as a pillow, a heavy arm wrapped around her hip, securing her down. Her first thought was that she needed to shake him off her, but he was breathing peacefully, deep asleep, looking almost like a little boy, his face relaxed and content. She instinctively moved the soft hair from his forehead and he moved a bit, making himself more comfortable and tightening his grip on her. She smiled and decided to let him sleep a bit longer. It was Sunday after all. She moved slowly to find a comfortable position and closed her eyes. Her brain was screaming to follow social conventions and put an end to this strange encounter. Her heart, on the other hand, was begging her to let it have this moment. This moment of peace. This feeling of contentment. What was the point of surviving a war if not to live life to the fullest, appreciating all of it, even the strange, unexpected moments like this one? She realized her hand had found his hair again and was running her fingers through it. She let her fingers move on their own and they lightly traced the contours of his gorgeous face. She objectively knew he was very handsome, he had been a girl magnet since their very first day at Hogwarts. Heck, apparently, he had been the only person in the whole school that did not go through an awkward puberty phase. She simply never thought of him as attractive because he had been so nasty that his beauty got overshadow by his meanness. And then by sixth year, he was in such agonizing fear that his features were permanently contorted in a mask of pain.

But now all of that was over. The war had ended, and this year he had kept to himself, no vile sidekicks, no offensive remarks. She then feared how he would react when he woke up. Would he try to brush it all off as some sort of _lapsus mentis?_ Or even worst, would he wake up and be nasty Malfoy again? She didn't have time to get too tangled in it when he moved.

He lifted his head, and his eyes met hers. He saw her scared expression and felt his heart cringe. He knew what she was thinking, she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. He went for broke, deciding on not giving her time to think. He pulled her down in a swift move that made her squeal until her temple was aligned with his mouth. He breathed the fruity scent of her shampoo and planted a soft kiss on her curls.

"Good morning," he said, like this was the most normal thing like this was just their routine.

She flushed a deep red but managed to answer

"Morning"

He smiled and talked before she could think about the bizarre situation.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade. Brunch is on me," he said, wrapping one of her curls on his fingers.

She nodded

"I would like to change, clean up a bit."

He smiled

"You have 20 minutes, no more. Now hop to it, little bunny. I'll meet you by the main entrance."

She chuckled and gave him a "who are you and what did you do with Draco Malfoy" kind of look, but he kept a straight face and even winked at her.

She stood quickly and ran towards the tower until she realized that she was running following Malfoy's orders. She laughed at the irony and slowed down a bit, but kept a fast pace. She wanted to get out of the castle, the sooner, the better.

When she got to her room Ginny was getting ready for a Quidditch practice

"Hermione! Where were you?"

"Got stuck at the owlery until the rain stopped. Then went to the room of requirement to read and fell asleep there."

Ginny shook her head but she was late for practice so she didn't have time to talk. But she was worried about Hermione's isolation and she thought it was a bit strange that her friend seemed to be just quickly putting herself together to head out again. Oh, well. She could take her of herself, that was for sure. She would grill her later about her strange behavior.

When Hermione got out of the bathroom she was relieved to see that Ginny was gone, so she sprinted out of the tower and towards the main entrance. She slowed down when she got to the main hall, suddenly fearing that Draco wouldn't be there. Then she saw him. He was standing on the threshold, the morning sunlight shining on his hair and marble skin, his face serene, his appearance nothing less than angelic. And, obviously, she was not the only one that noticed him. A group of Slytherin fifth-year girls walked by him, giggling and trying to draw his attention. One of them even called his name and he turned and gave them a polite nod and a small smile. The giggling got louder, and even a few yelps came from the annoying little group. Hermione felt an unmistakable ping of jealousy and that made her very confused. Less than twenty-four hours ago she had considered Malfoy little more than a nuisance, and now suddenly she had to stop herself from drawing her wand and shooting sting hexes at overeager fangirls. Could this day get any weirder? And then it did. When she was a few meters from the entrance, a tall male figure stood in front of her, making her almost run into him.

"Granger," said a Hufflepuff seventh-year she had never talked to, "the name is Hopkins, Wayne Hopkins. Are you going to Hogsmeade? How about brunch? Maybe we can get to know each other, what do you say?"

She was taken aback but didn't have time to react. In a second Draco was standing with a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hopkins, is it? well, I'm sorry to disappoint you lad, but the lady has her card full today."

Then he offered Hermione his hand and she smiled and placed hers on top. Draco gave a small bow and brought it to his lips, then stood next to her and guided her out of the castle by placing the other hand on the small of her back. She turned around with a tiny smile and mouthed "sorry" to the other boy, who apparently had turned into stone.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked leisurely towards the village, her arm laced on his, talking about the book and sharing tales of bedtime stories read by their respective mothers. She saw the way his face lightened up when he thought about his mother, how much she had doted on him before he went away to school, and then his expression grew somber as he related how seemingly at age eleven he became his father's property, his voice suddenly a constant presence inside his head. Make the proper connections, search the useful alliances, reach for power. His openness made her feel welcome into his life, the willingness to give her a peak of what had made him into a horrid classmate and the price he and his mother had paid for his father's ambitions.

They made it to the restaurant and had a lovely brunch, Hermione making sure the conversation moved towards more lighthearted subjects. Books where an infinite source of chat, as they were both avid readers, and she realized he was the only person in her life besides her parents that she could share this passion with. He had read every book she liked from wizarding authors and a surprising number of books from muggle writers. She confessed to him that after reading a book on pureblood etiquette she imagined that society to be like the muggle regency era novels that she loved so much, and that made her feel that it was a world outside of her reach even though it existed in this day and age. At that he felt his heart cringe, knowing he was the main reason why she thought it all so distant from herself despite the fact that she was currently living in a castle. He took her hand and kissed it reverently.

"I know I was the one who made sure you felt out of place in our world. Please, let me make up for it. Let me treat you the way you deserve. The way I always wanted to but didn't because I was afraid, first of my father and then of the Dark Lord. But now I can get a do-over if you allow me. Hermione, please, may I court you properly?"

She was stunned at that. It was obvious that he wanted friendship and a fresh start, but courting her? Really? Was he serious? Because if he was not, this was a very cruel joke.

When she took too long to respond he stiffened and let her hand go.

"You are promised to someone else. Is Weasley, isn't it?" his face contorted on that familiar Malfoy scowl that she had been fearing.

"No, no," she shook her head, "is not that. We didn't…I didn't …that's not it. We are not involved."

He gave her a stern look, eyebrow lifted in question. She sighed, embarrassed about what she would say next

"It's just, you want to court me? Me? Hermione Granger, muggleborn witch?"

Draco's already good posture got even straighter. He closed his eyes for a second and then answered

"What I want is to court the witch that I have coveted since I was thirteen years old. A beautiful, smart, kind, brave girl that makes my heart skip beats. I never made my desires clear before because I believed myself beholden to my family's expectations and sincerely thought their ways would make me successful and respected. As the whole world knows now, I was very much mistaken. But also, that means I am now free. Free to choose without having to think about my family's priorities or opinions. I am free to be myself." He took her hand in both of his "it would take a lot of courage for someone to choose me. I am a known Death Eater, a pariah, an embarrassment to the wizarding world. Just to be seated here with me shows how courageous you are. So, let me ask you again. Hermione, may I court you?"

She dapped at the corners of her eyes where tears pooled. He was delivering his heart in a silver platter, for her to either nurture or crush. She took one of his large hands in her small ones and brought it to her lips.

"I would be delighted, Draco."

He pulled her closer and leaned his forehead on hers. She smiled. After all the horror, the pain, the fear, the world was more than just going back to feel normal. She would not only get the chance to be an ordinary student again. She was now being offered an official courtship, probably infused with delightful hints of regency era style moves, a real-life fairy tale. Oh, well. She had found out at eleven that magic was real and she was a real-life witch. Maybe now she could also be a real-life Princess. After all, there was nothing ordinary about her life.

They lingered at the restaurant for a while; Draco had instructed the server to prepare for them the brunch equivalent of a seven-course meal to share. They fed each other fruit bites, warm bread with exotic spreads, magnificent cheeses, fluffy egg concoctions and Draco's favorite, sweet pastries. When he fed her a strawberry dipped in sweet cream, a little dap lingered on the corner of her mouth. He reached with his finger to wipe it but stopped a millimeter short. Instead, he slowly lowered the hand and leaned his face in to softly nibble and lick it off. For a few moments, Hermione forgot how to breathe.


	5. Chapter 5

After the delicious meal, they decided to go for a stroll around the village. They walked hand in hand at first, then after a brief stop at Honeyduke's he threw his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped hers around his waist. Every few minutes he would pull her closer to take a whiff of her hair. She was thrilled to discover he was such an affectionate wizard. She was lost in thought and mindless window shopping, her attention focused on the feeling of his body next to hers, when he came to a sudden stop. She felt pulled back and Draco shoved her behind him in a protective way. She looked up at his face, which was a mix of horror and confusion. Then she followed his gaze and smiled widely

"Andromeda! Teddy!" she said excitedly, letting go of her companion to hug the older witch and kiss the baby in her arms. Then she turned around to see Draco's confused look. She didn't know how to act but Andromeda saved her the trouble.

"Hello, nephew," she said with a mischievous smile "I see you are choosing to keep better company."

Draco tilted his head like a confused dog

"You are my..."

"Your aunt Andromeda. You know, the blood traitor and all that jazz," she said, amused.

"You look like..."

Andromeda sigh

"Like Bella. You thought for a minute that I was her, didn't you?"

He nodded, lost for words.

"And your first instinct was to protect my sweet girl here," she said patting Hermione's cheek. "That says loads about you, Draco."

He finally shook his head, put his thoughts together and asked

"Aunt, would you like to join us for tea?"

Andromeda, who was handing the eager baby to Hermione answered

"That would be lovely, dear."

Hermione turned towards him and said to the baby

"Teddy, this is your cousin Draco. Would you like to say hello?"

Teddy looked at the blonde boy and with a toothless grin transformed his hair and eyes to match his. Draco was in awe. Both because it was an extraordinary exhibition of metamorph magic ability, but also because right in front of his eyes Hermione Granger was holding in her arms a baby that looked just like him. A torrent of images of a possible future flooded his mind and for a minute he didn't move. Andromeda didn't miss that but decided to throw him a bone. She laced an arm around her nephew's

"Lead the way, dear."

The young wizard smiled and walked towards Madam Poodifoot's, Andromeda on one arm, the other protectively placed on Hermione's lower back.

They sat at the quaint place, ordered some tea and pastries, and Hermione made fun of Draco for being ready for more when they have had such a succulent brunch not two hours ago. Andromeda quipped

"Like father like son. Lucius was just like that. That boy could eat. And yet, he always looked perfectly fit. Just as you do, dear. You definitely come from good-looking stock, hence the Adonis appearance."

Draco had the grace to go pink on the cheeks, but he was intrigued about his aunt relationship with his father.

"So you used to get along with my father at some point?"

Andromeda smiled

"We were very competitive with each other, always trying to outdo the other's achievements. Also, he showed interest in Cissy at a very young age, so I got on guard. I was very protective of my little sister, and though I know that they have loved each other very much for a long time, back then I suspected that the handsome Lucius wanted to marry whoever was the most beautiful witch of our generation and without a doubt, Cissy was just that. He wanted to ensure that his progeny would look…exactly like you," she said with a malicious grin.

Draco sigh. His parents were a love match, but he could see his father planning exactly what Andromeda suggested. Marry the perfect looking wife, have the perfect looking son, then made them act according to your will. Before he could get too lost in his thoughts Andromeda put her hand on his and gave him a sad look.

"How is your mother, dear? How is my sister?"

He rubbed his eyes to push back the tears that prickled in them.

"She's not well. I mean, physically she is, but she is very lonely. I will be allowed to see her for the Christmas holidays, but not before that. Is part of our probation agreement." He stopped talking and cleared off his throat, a knot forming in it.

Andromeda looked him in the eyes

"Do you think she would let me see her?"

Draco's eyes filled with light.

"I will write to her immediately. Tell her I met you and Teddy. She needs you, and I'll make sure she understands that. But can you get permission to see her?"

Andromeda smirked

"Kingsley Shacklebolt is…very nice to me," she said, a hint of malice in her eyes. "I'm sure I can convince him without him offering too much resistance."

In a very un-Slytherin, un-Malfoy move, Draco reached and put his arms around the older witch.

"I'm sorry, aunt. For everything. I don't have how to repay your kindness."

She held his face and looked him in the eyes

"Just make sure you are good to that girl there," she said nodding towards Hermione.

He nodded solemnly.

"You have my word."

That night Draco walked Hermione to the Fat Lady portrait. He then cupped her face in his hands and said

"You gave me back my peace. And now, you may have given me back part of my family. Thank you." He pillowed his lips on hers softly. She closed her eyes and felt herself float. He pulled back slowly and said

"Good night, sweet witch."

All she could manage was a weak

"Night"

When Hermione finally got back to her room she was glad to find Ginny already asleep. She knew she was going to be interrogated, but she was feeling both too tired and too blissful to deal with it. She changed into her pajamas and slipped between her sheets to let her mind be flooded with thoughts of Draco Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Hermione was getting ready for classes, wondering when Ginny would interrogate her about her whereabouts during the weekend. Before the redheaded witch could say anything an owl knocked on the window. Hermione opened it and the bird dropped a bouquet of red roses in her hands. Ginny looked stunned.

"Oh, wow. Who is he?"

Hermione smiled, brought the roses to her nose and then answered.

"Draco Malfoy."

Ginny's expression was now a mix of disbelief and horror

"You can't be serious."

Hermione gave her a stern look that Ginny immediately recognized. It was the same one she had when she was discussing the rights of magical creatures. A look that seemed to spell "don't even try." But then her gaze softened and she shrugged

"I'll tell you what, Ginny. If anything happens to me, you present this memory to the Ministry and let them know that Draco is responsible for whatever happened to me. And besides, just so you know, we have Andromeda's blessing. We bumped into her in Hogsmeade and spent the afternoon chatting. When we were saying goodbye, she told me in secret that she was very happy with this turn of events. And I have always had the feeling that the Black women have some legillimancy or some kind of aura reading ability. They just know people. Bellatrix used it to torture people, but I think Andromeda uses her gift to establish trust."

Ginny looked at her with wide eyes, unable to process all this information.

"Wow. You are that sure he's changed."

"Maybe he has not changed, Ginny. Maybe the old Malfoy was a mask, and now he doesn't need it anymore."

Ginny put her hand to her mouth, then spoke

"Merlin's beard, you are in love with the Ferret."

At that Hermione finally blushed. Love was such a strong word, yet it seemed so accurate. Even if they have only been courting for a couple of days. But she kept that thought to herself. The two girls made their way down to the Great Hall. Draco was waiting by the foot of the stairs. Hermione looked at Ginny, who, was still looking unsure of this, but she held her head high and took the hand he offered when she was a couple of steps from the bottom. He smiled and kissed the hand. Hermione couldn't help the blush of her cheeks. Ginny shook her head like a dog, confusion in her features. Draco was unfazed. He took Hermione on his right arm and offered the other to Ginny.

"May I escort you to breakfast, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny was so confused she automatically nodded and took the arm. With all nonchalance, he walked towards the Gryffindor table and settle the girls in front of their friend Neville, who was, of course, looking confused.

"Good morning, Longbottom," Draco said, taking a seat next to Hermione while Ginny moved to sit next to Neville.

"Ahm, morning?" he answered hesitantly. Draco decided to put his cards on the table.

"Hermione and I have…reintroduced ourselves during this past weekend, and I have asked to court her. So, you probably will be seeing a lot of me, and I am openly offering my apologies and hoping we can have a new beginning too."

Neville nodded automatically, then looked at Hermione, who smiled and said simply

"It is true. And if you two want a warrantor I suggest you write to Andromeda. She had tea with us yesterday and can give faith in our new…interaction," she said looking at Draco, who smiled and winked at her.

After breakfast the four of them walked towards their potions class. Draco was excited about it. This was the only subject where he had bested Hermione at one time or another, because she was a by the book witch, and he was an instinctive brewer, an ability he learned from Severus Snape himself. He wanted to pair with her, he knew whatever they brew together would be nothing less than perfect. They received their assignment and got to work. They were a perfectly synchronic team, so they could easily keep a conversation while still working on the potion.

He wanted to know about her relationship with Ron, and she simply explained that once the war was over and they needed to go back to their lives things were not that simple anymore. Ron wanted someone like Molly, not her. And that was that.

"Moron," he mumbled between his teeth, although he was very grateful that Ron was so stubborn. That left Hermione open to being courted and he was happy to oblige. Then she asked about his relationship status during the last couple of years.

"I was too busy feeling terrorized to spare a thought on my dick," he said, shrugging 'I haven't dated anyone since fifth-year."

She gave him a curious look

"What about the rumors?"

"What rumors?"

She made air quotes

"Slytherin Sex God?"

He laughed, shaking his head

"I think that came from some bullshit story that Pansy leaked when we went to the Yule ball. She was very upset we didn't get any of the spotlights; Potter and Diggory were the champions and Krum asked you, of all the girls in the school, to be his date. So, when people wouldn't stop talking about the champions and their dates the next day, she insinuated that we had done it that night. Obviously, that stopped the champion talk and the Hermione Granger talk and turned it into her supposedly lost virginity. For what I heard she was in over her head when girls started to ask for details, so all she could come up with was that it sort of hurt. Add to that the confirmations from the guys on the team that had seen me in the locker room and that's how the legend of my gigantic cock was born, he said chuckling."

She laughed hysterically, until she realized that he was staring at her, eyebrow lifted. She didn't mean to insinuate that the stories of his…endowment were lies.

"Sorry, I just think the situation is funny. I'm sure you are very much…adequate. More than adequate." She blushed furiously when she said that, and that made him grin maliciously.

"You'll find out," he said with a wink, making her face go even redder.


	7. Chapter 7

That afternoon they had double Herbology. They were working on the correct method for harvesting and extraction of dittany, and to everyone's surprise, Draco partnered with Neville. The Gryffindor boy couldn't help but giving him a curious look, and Draco knew he had to explain himself.

"The apothecary is the family business that intrigues me the most. It is the one I would like to run personally. I consider myself a skilled brewer of potions, but extraction has never been my forte. And I can see the difference in the quality of the potions when harvesting and extractions are not performed correctly, so I must at least know enough about it to demand quality from my suppliers."

Neville was impressed, so they got to work. They soon discovered how much they enjoyed each other's conversation. By the end of the class, Draco was already thinking that Neville would make an excellent business partner, knowledgeable and honest. He smiled to himself. Who would have thought that the way to success would be paved with Gryffindors.

During the long class, Draco noticed that Neville kept stealing glances at Ginny. The two girls were laughing a lot, and they kept shooting them conspiratorial looks.

"You like her, don't you?" asked the blonde boy.

"What?"

"Ginny. You like her. A lot."

Neville couldn't bring himself to answer, but the deep red on his face spoke louder than words.

"Is she still with Potter."

Neville shook his head no.

"They broke up when he decided to go into Auror training instead of coming back. Ginny said she was done waiting for him, she did enough of that during the war. They are still friends, but she doesn't want to spend her life in his shadow. Also, she wants her Quidditch career, so she won't be around all the time, and I think he wants to have a family soon. Ginny doesn't want to be her mother. She needs some degree of freedom."

Draco smiled

"So she needs someone that can be counted on, someone with more roots than wings. That way she can be the one that flies away but has someone to come back home to. Someone like you."

Neville looked at him, stunned. He had felt intimidated by the fact that Ginny's ex was not only his friend but also the Chosen One. But Draco was right. Because Harry was all of that he could not be the rock that Ginny needed so she could fly. On the other hand, he had plans to open his own greenhouses and settle down. He could be her home. If it hadn't been inappropriate behavior in class, Neville would have grabbed the blonde by the hair and kissed him.

That night after dinner Draco walked Hermione to the tower again, then kissed her good night. He wanted to stay with her, desperate for more of the sweet contentment he got in her arms but thought he may scare her away with his neediness, so he got a grip and marched back to the dungeons. Hermione was disappointed but said nothing. She changed into her pajamas and sat in the common room to distract herself with a book. She wished she had an excuse to go to the Slytherin dorms, but obviously, there was no reason for her to go there, except for her intense desire to be with Draco. And then, faith threw her a bone. An owl knocked on the common room window. She let it in and saw that it had a letter for her.

 _Dear Hermione_

 _I'm writing to let you and Draco know that Cissy and I reunited today._

 _It was a very sweet moment. We opened up and let the past to be the past._

 _Now we want a future where we can be in each other's lives. She is not yet allowed_

 _to write to Draco directly, but she wanted him to know that we got together and are planning to visit frequently. I told her about our encounter in Hogsmeade, and she is delighted to know_

 _that her son is not alone. Trust me when I say she is so happy to know that Draco has a new_

 _chance in life that the issue of blood status has been completely left behind. I must confess_

 _I couldn't help myself and tricked her a bit: I asked Teddy if he remembered his cousin Draco_

 _and my sweet boy changed his hair and eyes into platinum and grey. So now you may be in trouble, dear girl, as Cissy already started thinking about baby names._

 _Would you please show this letter to my nephew? Please tell him that we sent him all of our love._

 _Andromeda_

Hermione put on a cloak and run towards the dungeons. When she got to the entrance of the Slytherin common room she realized she didn't know the password. She needed to think of a way to get in.

Draco was lying on his bed, restless, tossing and turning. He was both frustrated and aroused. He tentatively palmed the hardness beneath his silk pajama pants, wishing desperately that it was Hermione's delicate hand when he heard her voice calling him. He opened his eyes. A silver wispy otter was speaking in Hermione's voice.

" _I'm outside the entrance of the common room. I got a message from Andromeda_."

He threw a robe on and ran towards the entrance to let her in. When he saw her he grabbed her hand and ran back to his room. He was very grateful to not have any roommates this year. He cupped her face and kissed her, then rest his forehead on hers.

"You have a message from my aunt?"

She smiled and hand him the letter. She looked at him while he read, and desire swirled all over her. He was dressed only in a pair of black silk pajama pants and a matching robe that was untied, leaving his sculpted chest and abdomen exposed. She took off the cloak and her slippers and when he lifted his gaze up from the letter she was standing in front of him in a white cotton camisole and white thin pajama pants that fell over her curves beautifully. He lost all control.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco looked at the vision in front of him. Hermione was dressed only in a white camisole and pajama pants. Her erect nipples were obvious against the thin fabric and they raised and fell enticingly with every breath. He instinctively slid his silk robe off his shoulders but then held his forearms up so it wouldn't fall off them and closed his eyes. She understood immediately. He wanted her as much as she wanted him but he remembered his dark mark and was now trying to hide it in shame. She took a step and closed the distance between them, then softly grabbed the robe and pulled it off him. She ran her fingers softly over both his forearms and then pulled them to wrap them around her waist. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She said

"I know is there, Draco. That mark is not you. That is something that happened to you. Did you want that mark?"

He shook his head no, tears prickling in his eyes. She lifted her forearm with the mudblood scar on it.

"This is not me either. Those crazy bastards gave us these to try to break our wills. Are we going to allow evil monsters who are dead to still influence our lives?"

He stood straight, looking into her eyes.

"No. They are dead and good riddance to them. This is my life now. You are my life now," he said, pulling her flush against him and kissing her deeply.

She lost herself in the feeling of his skin, his scent, the enticing touch of his hands. She wanted more, so she slid down her top and shimmied out of it together with her pants, all the time kissing him. He growled, arousal clogging his mind, his hands running desperately over all the soft curves of her body. He lifted her by her bottoms and she wrapped her legs around him, allowing herself to be carried to the bed. He deposited her softly on it and position himself on top, in between her legs. He slipped off his silky pants and rested his hardness over the soaked cotton of her panties. She moaned and rolled her hips to feel more of him. The rumors had been true after all. He kissed his way down to her breasts and feasted on them for a while, alternating between sift licks and kisses and eager suckling. She moaned desperately, her hips shimming and rolling, her hands entangled in his silky hair. He continued his way down and in a swift move slipped off her panties and latched onto her core. Her moans turned into all-out screams, and he had to hold her hips down hard to be able to finish up his delicious witch, who was now convulsing in desperate waves of ecstasy. She pulled him up and kissed him, hungry for more, licking her essence off his face

"Please, Draco, fuck me, please."

He devoured her mouth while aligning his rod to her entrance, then pushed very slowly into the soaked slit. Her desperation was so intense that she kept pushing her hips up, so he stilled himself and let her impale herself on him, her craving overshadowing the pain. When he couldn't hold anymore he gave one last push to bury himself in her tight, hot core.

"Fuck, Hermione, you are so fucking tight," he said, rolling his hips deeper into her, making her moan louder, until he felt her clench hard, her hips pushing against him, making him come with her.

They stayed wrapped in each other for a long moment, still kissing and caressing. It was as if all the deprivation of the war times hit them at once and they were now anxiously filling up their craving souls with each other. He finally slid to the side and pulled her close, wrapping her in a protective cocoon of his limbs. He spoke into her hair

"Scorpius."

"What?"

"Andromeda's letter. She said that my mother is already thinking of baby names. The Blacks give their children star names. I like the Scorpius constellation. That's what I would like to call a baby boy."

Hermione breathed him in, forcing her brain to shut down. That brain wanted to say is too soon, you don't know him. But the truth was, she knew him. She had known him for seven years, she had seen the worst in him, and it was nothing to be feared. The childish nastiness was gone, and he had proven that he was not his father. His biggest sin had been to trust his family, and now his mother and he were paying for it. She realized that he was courting her in the only way he knew: like a pureblood man. His parents had been betrothed from a very young age and stayed loyal to each other even after Lucius had fucked up royally. That was his world, that was how Draco saw relationships. When he had made the decision to pursue her he meant business. Her apprehension was part of her former Muggle life. But now she lived in the magical world, and he had invited her to immerse herself completely in it. She took one more deep breath, letting his scent fill up her senses, grabbed onto her courage, opened her eyes and held his gaze.

"Cassiopeia, if it's a girl."

He rewarded her with a heartwarming smile and covered her mouth with his. He was going to make this witch deliriously happy or die trying.


	9. Chapter 9

The weeks went by and the whole school was fascinated with the unexpected couple. The Gryffindor Princess and the fallen Slytherin Prince, the Golden Girl and the Death Eater. They mostly ignore the murmurs and kept their relationship out in the open, unashamed of showing affection in public. The Headmistress and Slughorn were particularly happy about it and openly encouraged them, as the two of them together were both a symbol of reconciliation and an academic power couple. The only glitch came one day at breakfast in the form of a howler

"Are you fucking serious, Hermione? Malfoy? I swear to Merlin if he is using you or tries to hurt you I won't need a wand to end him!" the howler yelled in Harry Potter's voice.

Another owl had just dropped a copy of the Prophet on the table, the front-page reading "Queen of Lost Causes?" A picture of Draco and Hermione walking with their arms around each other and him kissing her forehead right at the center. Hermione was livid. She didn't have time to react though. Neville was already conjuring a Patronus to send a message.

"Trust me, Harry, if anyone is in trouble is Malfoy, he's totally pussy whipped," he said, then sent the Patronus away, looking at Draco with a mocking grin on his face.

Hermione slapped his arm but then pulled back and returned the evil grin

"I didn't know your Patronus was corporeal now, Neville."

"What?" he asked. Too wrapped in his own charade, he failed to notice that the silver mist had taken form.

Hermione looked at Ginny, accusation in her tone

"That, my friend, was a horse."

Ginny's face went as red as her hair and she turned to Neville, who blushed too but then got a grip, stood up and offered his hand.

"Ginny, we need to talk."

That evening Hermione received a letter from Harry, who had seen Andromeda later that day and got a lot of answers. He apologized and asked to hear Hermione's side of the story. They corresponded some more that week and he offered to come to the castle on the weekend to see for himself all the changes in his best friend's life.

Later that week Hermione was walking out of the library one night when a female voice called on her

"Granger, may I have a word?"

Hermione turned around, intrigued. Pansy Parkinson was standing there, arms wrapped around her books, a soft, sad expression in her face. Hermione had never seen her do anything but scowl, so she took on the Slytherin girl's features for the first time in years. She realized that when Pansy Parkinson did not scowl she was a very pretty young woman. Hermione felt a ping of fear. Was this about Draco? Did Parkinson want him back?

"You and Draco, you are obviously dating." Hermione nodded in assent, fearing the worst. "How did he, you know, got you to forgive him? I mean, it was kind of overnight. What did he say to you?"

Hermione gave her a stunned look and thought for a minute. Then she shrugged and answered

"Honestly? He told me the truth. About himself. He just opened up. Granted, it started because he had been drinking that first day, but then he didn't back up. He just kept moving forward. He gave me the chance to get to know him. He let his pain out in the open and with that, he invited me in."

Pansy lowered her face, a tear rolling down her cheek. She tried to wipe it but the books in her arms impede it. Hermione reached for the books, and the black-haired girl dapped at her eyes primly. Sobs started to collect in her chest, so Hermione quickly levitated the books and put her arms around the other girl, who leaned on her shoulder and cried. Hermione gently guided her towards a bench against one of the walls, and they sat there for a few minutes, in silence. When Pansy felt more calmed she lifted her face, pulled out a compact and her wand and did a quick charm. Her light makeup was suddenly perfect again.

"Wow," said Hermione, "you have to show me how to do that."

Pansy gave a small smile

"There is one for the hair too. I'll show you sometime. Anyway, I wanted to ask your opinion, Granger."

"Call me Hermione."

Pansy nodded, feeling grateful

"Hermione. I have a lot to apologize for, to all you lot. For my behavior over the years. The war showed me the reality of discrimination and what happens when you take sides. But the person I owe the most to is Potter," she said, her voice cracking again, "you know, for what I said the night of the battle. I panicked. But that doesn't justify what I did. Do you think he would listen to me? I do not expect him to forgive me, but I would feel a bit better if he hears me. Do you think that's possible?"

Hermione smiled

"I'm sure it is. Harry is the most magnanimous person I know. I'm sure he would at least listen. Of course, I cannot know his mind."

"That would be enough for me. Thank you, Hermione."

"You are welcome, Pansy. Actually, if you feel ready to talk, he wrote to me to say he will be coming tomorrow. We were planning to have lunch at the great hall and then hang around the grounds. He knows about my relationship with Draco mostly from letters, but we have not had time to interact altogether. If you want, I'll ask him to come a bit earlier so you two can talk."

Pansy nodded. She would love to get this out of the way.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione sent a message to Harry explaining about Pansy's request. She said to send her a Patronus with his answer either way. She said she understood if he didn't want to talk to the Slytherin girl. After all, he hadn't even had the chance to see Draco and Hermione together. A bit later the silver stag came and spoke in Harry's voice.

"Tell her to meet me in the inner courtyard at 11:30 am. I'll meet you at the Great Hall after."

Hermione smiled and sent her otter to Pansy with the message.

The next day, at 11:28 am, Pansy was sitting primly in a bench of the courtyard when she saw Harry walk towards her. He saw her from the entrance of the courtyard, and a chill run down his spine. The soft morning light illuminated her and her now soften features were so charming that Harry thought she looked like the drawings of the goddess Circe.

She stood up when she saw him and he straightened a bit more, putting some more Auror swag in his step. When he was close enough she extended her hand for him to shake, but he took it, walked one more step and brought her knuckles to his lips. Right now, he was immensely grateful that the new Head Auror, Hestia Jones, had insisted that the young trainees took etiquette classes along with their physical and magical training. She was determined to turn the Aurors into modern day knights.

Pansy blushed slightly, she was not expecting this kind of chivalry. She was also not expecting Potter to look so good. The last time she saw him, the night of the battle, he was spent and scruffy from the months on the run. Now he was not only clean but apparently, he learned to manage his messy hair into sexy messy hair and was wearing a long sleeve sweatshirt that seemed to be painted over his broad muscles. Auror training it seems, had become very physical. She shook the thoughts aside. This was not a date. This was a meeting that he generously granted so she could apologize.

"Hello, Potter. Thank you for seeing me."

Harry realized that he was staring at her mouth, so he lifted his gaze and smiled.

"Call me Harry. Shall we sit?"

She smiled and nodded and he helped her onto the bench, where she sat primly side saddled so she could look him in the eyes. He sat facing her too, one leg folded over the bench, his elbow resting on it, so he was leaning towards her. The sweet scent of her perfume was making it difficult for him to think clearly.

"I wanted to say that I am deeply sorry. For what I said the night of the battle and for all the years of mistreating you and your friends. I put you in grave danger, and I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, but I am very grateful that you agreed to listen to me." She blinked trying to hold the tears that were pooling on her eyes and turned her face away to hide them.

Harry reached and delicately turned her face back with one knuckle, then swiped the tear that had managed to escape and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Your words are an unexpected gift. They make me feel like there was a reason behind all the suffering and loss. That we can build a new world over the ashes of the old prejudices. Thank you, Pansy."

She leaned her cheek into the cup of his hand, and when he held her face with both hands she thought he was going to kiss her, but then a storm of laughter and quick steps snapped them from the moment, as groups of kids ran towards the Great Hall. They both sat straight as many kids on those groups would point towards them and call Harry's name. He waved at them, mortified.

"I'm sorry. It still happens from time to time. Shall we go to lunch?" he said offering his hand for her to stand up, then he kissed it once more. "This was lovely, Pansy, thank you for reaching out."

She blushed lightly, smiling, her heart beating in her chest like a hummingbird. He offered his arm and walked her to the Great Hall, where he saw their friends already sitting, waving at them.

Hermione jumped to hug Harry, and Draco kissed Pansy's cheek and made sure to sit her in front of them, where Harry will be. He noticed the body language of the girl towards the young auror and wanted to see if he was right about it.

Most of the conversation revolved around Harry's training, they were all curious about it. Hermione noticed the way Pansy ogled the dark-haired wizard, asking him a million questions and seemingly mesmerized by his answers. She exchanged looks with Draco, who very much noticed the same.

After lunch, they went for a walk on the grounds, and Harry was feeling pretty nostalgic, so Draco suggested they go to the pitch and chased a snitch for all times sake. Harry accepted enthusiastically and Draco got training robes and brooms for both of them from the locker rooms. He could only access the Slytherin trunks, so he gave Harry a set of green flying robes with a big smirk. Harry rolled his eyes but accepted them. When they walked out and met the girls outside the locker room Pansy commented

"Green suits you, Harry. Emerald like your eyes."

Draco and Hermione held hands and exchanged looks, but Harry was elated

"Well, the sorting hat actually wanted me in Slytherin, but I asked it not to put me there. If things were back then the way they are now maybe I would have been prancing around in green," he said winking at the brunette girl.

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand and she had to bit her lip hard to hold the giggles that threaten to burst out. A game of Catch the Snitch with a side of matchmaking.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry and Draco flew against each other for almost an hour, the old animosity replaced with jokes about getting old and having muscles for pure decoration. They were both actually in incredible shape. Harry worked out a lot at the Auror Headquarters and Draco had not been allowed back on the team, so after the trials, he released steam by running and using his grandfather's pugilism sacs that he found in an unused room of the manor. He had one of them hanging in his room, although lately it was forgotten, most of his physical energy now invested in long, sensual sessions with his gorgeous girlfriend.

Down at the bleachers, the girls chatted animatedly while following the two hunks with their eyes. Hermione decided to inquire a bit.

"How did the conversation go with Harry? I assume it was good, right?"

Pansy blushed but tried to brush it off

"He was a gentleman. In all the sense of the word. And he made sure that I felt comfortable. Even more incredible, he was grateful for my words, if you can imagine that."

Hermione reached for the brunette's hand

"Of course I can imagine. Why do you think I'm head over heels for that one there?" she said, gesturing towards Draco.

Pansy nodded.

"You two are very lucky. I hope someday I can find a love like that."

Hermione smirked

"That day may be much closer than you think."

Pansy's heart skipped a beat, but she kept her composure. Just because Harry was being so polite didn't mean that he was going to be interested in her in any real way. After all, she just apologized for years of mistreatment and for trying to sell him off to the Dark Lord. She sighed. At least he didn't hate her. If only he would like her. But get real. The guy was The Chosen One. Half of the witches in Britain and beyond were trying to get to him. He was on Witch Weekly's Most Watched Bachelors column every freaking week. By the time she got out of Hogwarts, he would be married to some bimbo and have 2.5 kids. Hermione's voice got her off her brooding

"Pansy?"

"Pardon?"

"I said should we ask the boys to take us to Hogsmeade for a drink?"

Pansy's face lightened up

"Yes! Let's do that!"

After a heart-stopping finale where the two seekers dived vertically towards the snitch and scooped for it at the same time, there was a loud crash and they both rolled on the ground. The girls ran to the pitch and Pansy was over them in seconds, casting diagnostic spells. She had considered becoming a healer and she already knew how to find and fix broken bones. Draco was fine, but Harry had a broken collarbone and was breathing hard, face contorted in pain. Before he could react, Pansy had snapped it back into place, then she sat on the grass and leaned his head on her lap, casting some pain relief spells. When the pain subsided, he opened his eyes and saw big dark eyes looking at him while soft hands ran through his hair.

"Better?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"Loads," he said, realizing he was actually nestled in Pansy Parkinson's lap.

Pansy smiled and looked between the two boys, who were covered in dirt

"I think you two need a shower and then you will take us for drinks to make up for scaring the bejesus out of us."

"Come on Potter, look manly, the girls are watching," said Draco with a grin, helping him up.

The boys went into the locker room and after showering and getting dressed, Harry looked at Draco sternly. He opened and closed his mouth several times, making Draco weary

"Potter, spill it out. What did I do wrong and what do I need to do right for you to trust that I'm in love with your best friend."

Harry shook his head

"Is not that. You are obviously pussy whipped and Hermione is more than capable to hex your balls off have the need arise. I'm trying to ask a personal question here, ok? Is just…I'm bad at this kind of stuff."

Draco looked at him, eyebrow lifted but then offered for him to sit.

Harry took an exaggerated breath

"I kind of, sort of… I think I like Parkinson, and I want to ask her out."

Draco looked at him, a malicious grin growing on his face

"I knew it! You want to nail Pansy!" he exploded in a fit of laughter, while Harry rolled his eyes and rubbed his face, mortified. "Oh, this is too rich. If Rita Skeeter gets a whiff of this she's gonna have a field day," he said, cackling loudly and wiping tears from his eyes

Harry tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the blonde to finally calm down.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry, is just…Hermione and I saw it coming from a mile away. This morning when you two walked into the Great Hall after your little talk it was obvious that you were both trying to decide if fucking on one of the house tables would be too forward," he said, still laughing. Harry responded by punching him in the arm

"Ouch! Do you want my help or not?" said the blonde, rubbing his arm.

"Fine," said Harry, crossing his arms and almost pouting.

Draco put his hands on Harry's shoulders

"Just be yourself."

"Oh, fuck off, Malfoy," said Harry, losing his patience.

"I'm serious. Look, Pansy and me, we are Slytherins. We are cunning and we plot. We are used to courting rituals that are all artificial and can be read like books, and it is boring, and definitely not hot. You and Hermione, you are Gryffindors. You call us out on our bullshit and you jump head first towards what you want. I have been pining over Hermione since third-year, and had been watching her every single day this year like a creep, and yet I'm with her now only because she found me drunk and covered in owl droppings and pulled me out from that."

"Wow, Malfoy, I didn't know you could be that pathetic," Harry said with a chuckle, "Ouch! I just broke that arm you git!"

"Shut up and pay attention. Don't try to play games with Pansy, she is the game master. If you want her, go and get her. Go for the kill. I assure you, she will appreciate you being forward."


	12. Chapter 12

The girls were waiting for them outside of the locker rooms. Hermione immediately jumped into Draco's arms. He kissed her, then trailed his mouth towards her ear and whisper.

"Apparently, Miss Parkinson, has a suitor," said Draco in his best pureblood intonation."

Hermione squealed excited, then whispered back

"She's not gonna break his heart, is she?"

He shook his head no and continue whispering conspiratorially

"She is fiercely loyal. You saw how she stuck by me even when that meant going down into infamy. And I know he is fiercely loyal too, right?"

"Oh yes. I'm actually glad that Ginny set him free before he would stay because of a sense of duty. Their teenage romance was what it needed to be but they both outgrew it. But I know that whenever he gives his heart there would be no way back."

"Then he is in deep trouble. If Pansy decides that he wants him she will go for it full throttle. He would not know what hit him."

"Oh, so that's a Slytherin trait too, I see," she said playfully

"Indeed"

They both chuckled and kissed some more. To see their love irradiating to their friends gave them immense joy.

Meanwhile, Pansy had _accio_ a pain potion from her personal stock. She stood close to Harry and softly pressed the little vial on his chest.

"Take half now and the other half in four hours." He took the vial holding her hand, making her feel encouraged, so she ran her fingers over his collarbone. "How is it feeling?"

He closed his eyes and let the caress fill his senses. He thought about Draco's words and said what he was really thinking

"It's fine, but I think it would feel even better if you kiss it, healer Parkinson," he said, green eyes daringly moving between her dark ones and her plump lips.

She took in a sharp breath, excitement running through her veins. She could play coy, just a bit longer.

"I think now you are being bad, auror Potter," then she pressed her lips to her fingertips and run them over his collarbone once again, sliding them under the collar of his sweatshirt. She felt his breath grow ragged under her touch and smiled mischievously. Once a snake, always a snake.

They all took a carriage to Hogsmeade and asked for a private parlor at the Three Broomsticks. They ordered finger foods to share, wine for Hermione and Draco and Harry was surprised that Pansy preferred Firewhiskey, just like him. She was both delicate and strong, prim and proper, yet capable of unspeakable mischief. They had a swell time, but when the food was gone Draco and Hermione quickly said their goodbyes and left them alone. Harry was immensely grateful, he was feeling on fire next to this beautiful, sexy witch.

After their friends were gone, Harry kept the conversation going and asked about her knowledge of healing spells and she told him that after the final battle she had locked herself in her manor for two weeks, crying and feeling lost. Her family had not been directly involved with the dark side, but they had supported the pureblood ideology, and now her best friend was on trial for that. She would cry herself to sleep, then dream about her words that night. She had a recurrent nightmare of Voldemort congratulating her over Harry's dead body and would wake up screaming. The guilt was consuming her and then occur to her that she could at least now try to help the victims of the dark side, so she signed up to volunteer at St Mungo's. Back then there were still outbursts of rogue snatchers activity, usually half ass wizards, incapable of causing real damage who got easily caught by the Aurors, but large groups of people would be brought to the emergency room with broken bones and minor injuries. She paid attention to the healers and read about the spells, and eventually asked her supervisor if she could perform some of the simple fixes so those with minor injuries didn't have to wait in pain until the healers were done with the most complicated cases. By the end of the summer, they had granted her permission to repair major bone fractures. The main reason she was back at Hogwarts was to sit her NEWTs and make sure she got top marks since she had already been offered a spot in the next training class, providing that her NEWTs were excellent.

"Wow, that is impressive," said Harry, touching his own collarbone, "you really have a knack for healing."

She smiled, but then added

"That experience helped me a lot, but the nightmares started again when I came back to Hogwarts. I desperately needed to talk to you, to ask for your forgiveness, but I didn't dare to approach you. I felt like I didn't deserve it, after all, I could have gotten you killed," she said, lowering her gaze.

Harry took her face in his hands

"Let me tell you a secret," he said, and buried his face in her hair to speak in her ear "you are not that powerful," then tangled his fingers in her dark locks and pulled softly to turn her face to speak in the other ear "you do not control my destiny," then pulled back to expose her neck and ghosted his teeth over it, nibbling on her pulse, "but you can be part of it," he said, catching her lower lip between his teeth and pulling softly on it. "Give yourself to me, Pansy."

She was now breathing heavily, feeling incredibly aroused. For a while now she had hoped she could find a way to make up for everything she had done to Harry. Now here he was, offering to dominate her, and she wanted nothing more than to submit. The thought of letting him have his way with her to atone for her sins was so erotic she couldn't control a whimper that escaped her.


	13. Chapter 13

"Give yourself to me, Pansy."

A whimper escaped her, and she answered by holding his gaze while slowly undoing the buttons of her blouse. He looked at her, breathing heavily, then waved his wand to lock and silence the door and clear up the table. He offered his hand for her to stand and ordered

"Take off your clothes."

She slid her blouse off her shoulders and the silky fabric rolled down her arms and she let it fell on the floor, then undid her fly. Harry dropped to his knees and pulled her trousers down, then helped her out of her shoes and let the fabric pool at her feet. He lifted her to sit on the table, then took off his sweatshirt and undid his jeans. She looked down and saw his hardness bursting out of the hem of his boxers and felt a mix of nervousness and arousal. He had not kissed her yet.

"Take off your bra, then give me your knickers" he commanded next. Auror training included the use of authoritative voice to subjugate suspects, and he was speaking in that voice. She obeyed, seemingly unable to deny him. He folded the delicate piece of lace, kissed it and put it in his pocket, winking at her. Then he spread her knees and stood between them, grabbed a handful of hair and a handful of arse and pulled her flush against him.

"Are you here to please me, Pansy Parkinson?"

"Yes"

He captured her mouth in his and they kissed hungrily, her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands exploring up and down his magnificent torso and sometimes running to pull his hair. He leaned her down to lie on the table and talked into her mouth

"I haven't had dessert yet," he said, and trailed down her jaw, neck, and collarbone, biting and licking all the way to her plump breasts. He massaged, sucked and nibbled, his ministrations getting rougher under the encouragement of her loud sounds. He continued down over her abdomen until he reached her core.

"You are a bad girl, Pansy Parkinson, you are making a mess and now I'm gonna have to clean it up for you."

Merlin's beard, who knew that Harry Potter could be so fucking sexy. Next thing she knew her legs were draped over his shoulders and he was feasting on her like a ravenous wolf. She came in an explosion, followed by more convulsions in the aftermath. He trailed back up, kissing and nibbling all the way to her mouth.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Slytherin girl. Do you want that?"

She managed a weak

"Yes"

He pulled her to the edge of the table and slid in with one hard push. She moaned in pleasure and sat up, holding onto his shoulders while he wrapped his strong arms around her and pound mercilessly; she was so sensitive that her climax didn't take long and she clenched around him, making him come too. They collapsed on the table, breathing heavily, covered in sweat. When he came back to his senses he lifted himself with his arms, looking at the gorgeous, naked witch beneath him

"Stay with me tonight, please."

She smiled sweetly, caressing his face with her fingers

"Of course. It would be great if we can get a bed though," she teased.

He smirked

"The parlor has a bedroom attached. Madam Rosmerta gave me the password, just in case. It seems like she's pretty good at reading situations like this."

She laughed

"I bet she does. Innkeepers see a lot. I wonder how many of us were conceived in this very establishment."

He laughed and reached for his wand, levitating their clothes and casting a weightless spell over her before carrying her to the frame of a portrait of two lovers having a picnic under a tree.

"Password?" asked the woman in the painting

" _Amor Aeternus"_

The portrait opened and they walked into a quaint room with a fireplace and a four-poster bed with plush white linens. Harry deposited her softly on the bed and climbed next to her. They slipped under the covers and he nestled her in his arms and smiled.

"This is the best apology I have ever received," he said, running his fingers through her black hair.

"I have a lot to make up for," she said, drawing patterns on his muscular chest with her fingernails. "But I never expected it to be so…pleasurable."

He lifted her chin with one finger and gave her a mischievous look

"What if I say that you are not done apologizing yet."

She lifted an eyebrow

"I guess I better get back to work then," and she kissed him while letting her hand wander down until she found his halfway aroused rod. He moaned into her mouth and the feeling of her soft hand made him hard again. She kissed her way down and took him whole in her mouth, making him growl and arch his back. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled and push to make her give him the rhythm that he wanted

"Fuck Pansy, you are so fucking sexy, you're driving me crazy."

She rewarded him with a redoubled effort, and very soon he was pulsing in her mouth, yelling desperately and pushing himself deeper in. She crawled back up and he received her with a long, grateful kiss.

"Thank you for reaching out to me, beautiful. When Hermione told me that you wanted to talk I knew I had to do it. Somehow I knew something great would happen. Though I could have never anticipated that it would be this great."

She pulled him in for another kiss and said

"I have a confession to make. When I started my volunteer work at St Mungo's there would be issues of Witch Weekly on the waiting rooms. Every week I would try to avoid reading them and every time I would give in and look at the Bachelor Watch column. At first, I did it because it reassured me that you were alive and moving on with your life. But then I realized that I just wanted to look at pictures of you. I ended up developing a fangirl crush. And when I asked you to meet me I was very nervous because if I was lucky you would listen to me, and if I was very lucky you might forgive me. But what I wanted deep down was for you to look at me with new eyes, and wondered if you could ever like me."

He chuckled softly

"Well, in case you didn't notice, I find you very enticing, Pansy Parkinson, gorgeous healer."


End file.
